


It's over, isn't it?

by Peppsta



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konohamaru needs a hug, he's lonely, i just want more content of my boi, i love him in boruto, i wrote this in 30 mins pls be gentle, konohamaru is one sad boy, no beta die like men, parent child day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: The Parent - Child Day was a great idea! I mean, everyone had parents, RIGHT???





	It's over, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more Konohamaru content and if no one else creates it, then i guess ill have to. this was made in 30 mins pls dont expect me to be a literary genious at 11:10 pm

The sun was setting at the horizon and Konohamaru lowered his head to look at the gravestone on the ground in front of him.  
He knew big brother Naruto only meant well with his idea of a parent – child day but still… it hurt. He never really knew his parents – the only thing he remembered was two AMBU masks looking down at him. No emotions, no nice words… no love.  
It’s not like he grew up without love, though. His grandfather, the third Hokage, Ebisu – Sensei and, of course big brother Naruto had always looked out for him and made sure he was safe and sound. 

Still, seeing Naruto walk around town with his small daughter made him… jealous. He knew he shouldn’t feel these emotions but again, here he was. Konohamaru was honest with himself, he missed the attention Naruto gave him, when they were younger. When he had been with Naruto he felt like an equa. Not the honourable grandson of the Hokage, just Konohamaru. 

The two of them had talked a lot, when Sasuke disappeared, Jiraya died or the war ended. They talked about everything but now? Naruto never really had time for him anymore.  
When he was younger, he knew how Naruto felt. They both had no parents, though the older boy had a worse fate compared to him. He had no one, everyone hated and avoided him. Still, Konohamaru looked up to him, he was his boss, his rival, his big brother, his Hokage. 

But now, he felt alone. Especially on a day like this. He thought about a world, where his parents were alive, his uncle was alive, his grandfather…  
Konohamaru sighed and rubbed at his eyes. They felt dry and they hurt. He pulled his scarf up slightly and hid his face in it. Not wanting to cry on a happy day like this he turned around and walked away from the depressing sight of the graveyard.  
His mood got even worse, when he heard the loud laughter of children. Usually it would fill him with joy, seeing a new generation grow up without war or the constant threat of violence or death, but not today.

Konohamaru was not the only person in Konoha without parents, they grew up in time of war, of course there were a lot of orphans but seeing the happiness of the children and adults around town made him sad. He didn’t share their feeling of joy and he hated it. 

The smell of ramen filled the air, but he didn’t raise his head, he kept on walking aimlessly around the town. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes again. He must have looked pitiful, walking alone around the town, an aura of negative emotions surrounding him.  
After a while of walking, Konohamaru noticed he hit a dead end. The wall in front of him towered over him and ripped him from his train of thoughts.

And he came to a conclusion.

He didn’t miss his parents.

He missed big brother Naruto.


End file.
